gorillazfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rise of the Ogre - Preludium
thumb|centre|233x233px Preludium Murdoc Alphonce Niccals drżał, stojąc z boku sceny. Kiedy linie przed nim skracały się, wiedział, że ta nieuchronna chwila ostatecznego rozrachunku zbliża się coraz szybciej. Zrobiłby cokolwiek, byleby uniknąć tego upokorzenia. Jednak jedyną rzeczą, jakiej bał się bardziej, była wściekłość jego sadystycznego ojca, który stał kilka metrów od niego, żeby upewnić się,czy dziecko dopełni ustalonego zadania. Forsa przeszła z ręki do ręki, a więc umowa musiała zostać wypełniona do końca . . . ‘Panie i Panowie,proszę, powitajcie gorąco małego Murdoca Niccalsa, który wystąpi jako drewniany chłopiec Pinokio śpiewając . . . „I’ve got no strings”!' Przytłumiony odgłos oklasków rozszedł się po pubie . . . A później nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Murdoc stał niemalże wrośnięty w podłogę, olśniewający w skórzanych spodniach, z doklejonym nosem i w góralskim kapelusiku z piórkiem; jego kolana stukały o siebie wzajemnie jak para kastanietów. Gdy cisza się przedłużała, widownia zaczęła kręcić się na swoich miejscach. Grzmiący głos z tyłu sali przerwał nagle: ‘No dalej! . . . Jazda z tym koksem. Moje piwo stygnie.’ Z tyłkiem Murdoca boleśnie zetknął się ciężki, skórzany bucior jego ojca, gwałtownie wypychając młodego na scenę. ‘Zacznij śpiewać, ty mały skurwysynku, albo rozwalę ci zęby’. Jasne, oślepiające światła zaświeciły prosto w jego oczy, a zapach ciepłego piwa, starych papierosów i taniej wody kolońskiej rozchodził się po pubie. Muzyka zaczęła grać, a Murdoc spojrzał w bok oczami błagającymi, by oszczędzić mu tego odzierającego z godności rytuału. Warknięcie jego ojca uczyniło jednak jego decyzję jasną i przejrzystą. Lokalny konkurs talentów ‘Czy-Jesteś-Gwiazdą?’ był najstraszliwszą plagą życia Murdocka. Każdego miesiąca miejscowy pub organizował tego typu poniżającą imprezę. Nieociosane grudy talentów wchodziły, podszywając się pod wielkie nazwiska dnia, strojąc idiotyczne miny w rozdzierający duszę sposób, bezmyślnie, występ po występie. Cena? 2,50£ i szansa na dalsze upokarzanie siebie w międzymiastowych finałach co pół roku. Jeśli byłeś naprawdę dobry, przechodziłeś jeszcze dalej i mogłeś robić z siebie ciotę w krajowej telewizji. Ojciec Murdocka – często groźbami – wprowadzał swojego syna do takich właśnie pokazów bydła wyłącznie dla kolejnej nie jasnej możliwości szybkiego zarobienia odrobiny kasy, która to powracała do niego co miesiąc w postaci wygranych zakładów. Murdoc: '''Wszystko,co się z tym wiąże sprawia, że mam ochotę rzygać. To, jak te cuchnące, stare dziady siedzą na zdewastowanym zapleczu pubu, uznając to gówno za rozrywkę. Patrzący, jak ludzie bez talentu udają innych ludzi bez talentu, z tym, że sławnych . . . Patrzący, jak mój despotyczny ojciec-sukinsyn próbuje wejść w tę grę dla forsy. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie zadziałała. Nie oglądałeś tego – oto więc twoja przyszłość będzie dobra. Murdoc przysiągł, że od tego momentu nigdy już nie wyjdzie na scenę na czyjś rozkaz. Chciał pokazać swoją zemstę temu światu błaznów. '''Murdoc: O tak. Możesz to nazwać dniem, w którym Gorillaz naprawdę się narodzili . . . z tego mojego zalążku odrzucenia. Odrzucenia każdego rodzaju tandety. Murdoc przerwał na chwilę rozmyślania o swoich dawno zapomnianych wspomnieniach. Potem spojrzał w górę. ‘Właściwie, to jestem w szoku, że zdecydowałeś się otworzyć twoją głupią książkę z tą historyjką . . .’ _________________________________________________________________________________________ Tłumaczenie: MyTuSiak Kategoria:Rise of the Ogre